strenght of steel
by Ci-One-kun
Summary: bagaimana ceritanya naruto mempunyai kekuatan seperti superman?pastinya bakal aneh kali ia?/aku pahlawan/wajahmu tidak meyakinkan?.OOC/


**Strength of steel**

**Present: christ katagawa animore **

**PAIRING: **naruto x sakura

**Genre:**fantasy-romance

**Rated:**T

**Warning:**TYPO,OOC,AU,DLL

Summary:

Aku seseorang yang dianggap aneh dan dijahuin oleh teman temanku karena aku berbeda dari mereka,ya aku berbeda dari mereka karena aku memiliki kekuatan. ya kekuatan yang sangat kuat.

**Chapter 1**

Kalian mungkin akan menanggapi kisahku ini hanya kahyalan belaka,tapi percayalah bahwa ini memang berbeda dari manusia yang lain.

Baiklah cerita ini akan aku mulai dari 19 tahun yang lalu.

Di digalaksi yang berbeda,dan diplanet yang berbeda.

semua cerita ini berawal dari 1 planet yang bernama konoha,dulu diplanet ini semua kehidupan berjalan damai tapi semenjak pihak kepolisian antar galaxy yang dipimpin oleh fugaku uchiha membuat kudeta semua berubah,mereka ingin menghancurkan planet kami dan ingin mengambil sebuah benda yang tersembunyi didalamnya yaitu sebuah sumber kehidupan yang dapat menghidupkan segala jenis makhluk yang telah mati.

Aku sebagai pemimpin diplanet ini tidak akan membiarkan ini terjadi,namaku adalah namikaze minato aku mempunya istri bernama uzumaki khusina dan seorang anak yang dilahirkan secara alami yaitu namikaze naruto.

...

Minato,semua sudah dimulai,penyerangan clan uchiha terhadap planet ini sudah dimulai!ujar killerbee jendral di planet ini.

Aku sudah tau itu bee,mungkin planet kita sudah tidak dapat diselamatkan,tapi percayalah aku pasti bisa mengentikan para uchiha itu.

...

Semua hancur,tidak ada lagi yang namanya perdamaian,tidak ada lagi yang namanya hijau atau biru semuanya merah,ya merah yang menandakan bhawa planet kami ini sudah sakit,sakit akibat kami sendiri.

Apa kau puas fugaku?apa kau senang melihat planet yang diciptakan oleh pendahulu kita hancur! Gara gara benda itu planet ini akan hancur! tapi yah sudalah mau bagaimana pun planet ini tidak akan bisa diselamatkan,sebagai hukumannya kau dan seluruh clanmu akan dihukum seumur hidup dilubang cacing! Ujar minato.

...

Setelah sekian lama diam,akhirnya fugaku berbicara.

Hahaha...baiklah kalau itu maumu aku tidak akan menyesal sebagaimana pendahulumu dulu melakukannya pada ketua kami dulu uchiha madara!

...

Baiklah hukuman telah dilaksanakan,fugaku dan seluruh clannya telah dibuang kedalam lubang cacing minato-sama,ujar pria tua berambut hitam tersebut.

Baiklah,orochimaru mungkin ini adalah salam perpisahan,ucap minato

Ya,aku tau itu minato-sama.

*skip time dirumahnya minato*

Hiks..hiks...bagaimana ini minato mungkin dalam sekitar 60 menit lagi planet ini akan hancur.

Aku tauh itu khusina.

Ta-tapi bagaimana dengan naruto?dia bahkan baru dilahirkan didunia ini,apa dia akan mati mengikuti kita hiks...hiks..

Tenanglah khusina,aku sudah memikirkan ini dari semalam,aku akan mengirim naruto dengan roket antar galaxy ke planet yang bernama bumi sehingga dia akan selamat.

Begitu ya minato,baiklah lakukan sekarang.

*skip time pada saat naruto mau dikirim ke bumi*

Baiklah naruto ini adalah ucapan tou-san yang terakhir"mungkin jika kau sudah disana(bumi),kau akan dijauhi karena kau berbeda tapi percayalah kau adalah harapan bagi mereka,teruslah berjuang,jangan pernah menyerah dan putus asah karena tou-san dan kaa-san akan selalu ada disini(menunjuk dada naruto kecil).ucap minato mencium kening anaknya dan memberikan sebuah kalung keleher naruto.

"apa kau mau berbicara pada naruto khusina?dia pasti akan senang melihat kaa-sannya "

"ba-baiklah, ...na-naruto ma-mafkan kaa-san dan tou-san karena tidak bisa mendampingimu nanti,kau mungkin akan kekurangan kasih sayang tapi percayalah,ba-bahwa kaa-san akan ...hisk...minato aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi,sebaiknya kau kirimkan naruto waktu kita tinggal 10 menit khusina menangis.

"baiklah"ujar minato.

Roket akan diluncurkan tuan,ucap salah 1 hologram computer kepada minato.

Baiklah,segerah mulai keberangkatannya.

Baik tuan,waktu telah dimulai 5..4..3..2..1..roket berhasil diluncurkan.

...

Setelah kepergian roket yang membawa naruto tampak dari kejauhan sebuah planet telah hancur lebur,meledak dari dalam dan telah diyakinkan tidak akan ada yang selamat.

ya itu adalah planet KONOHA.

19 tahun kemudian.

...

Anda bisa lihat pemirsa?disini dijalan hiruzen telah terjadi kecelakaan reporter perambut pink tersebut.

Baiklah saya disini bersama seorang narasumber,baiklah dik nama adik siapa?

Oh ya namakau konohamaru,kelas 6 sd.

Baiklah kakak akan bertanya pada adik,bagaimana kecelakaan ini terjadi?

Kecelakaan ini terjadi saat mobil truk itu(konohamaru menunjuk salah 1 truck) mengerem secara mendadak dan tiba tiba truk itu ditabrak oleh mobil dari belakang. Ujar konohamaru pada reporter berambut pink a.k.a haruno sakura.

Baiklah,terimakasih telah memberikan informasi dik,saya sakura haruno melapor dari tempat kejadian.

...

Baiklah shikamaru,matikan kamera itu.

Baiklah sakura.

Hei..lihat itu masih ada yang terjebak diantara mobil mobil itu ujar seorang pria tua sambil menunjuk tumpukan tumpukan mobil hasil tabrakan tadi.

Nampaklah dari salah 1 kaca mobil seorang anak berumur kira kira 5 tahun berambut hitam sedang mencoba berteriak minta tolong.

To-tolong aku..to-toloong ujar anak itu berusaha.

Bagaimana ini shikamaru,kita harus menolong anak sakura panic.

Tidak bisa sakura,kau lihat tidak ada yang berani menolong anak itu karena disekeliling mobil itu terbakar,lihat!,apa kau mau mati terbakar ha?

Ti-tidak,tapi bagaimana nasib anak itu?ujar sakura menangis.

Kita harus tunggu petugas pemadam kebakaran atau shikamaru pada sakura.

*skip time pada waktu polisi datang*

Liu..liu...liu...liu...(hehe,christ nggk tau bikin suara sirine mobil polisinya )

Sakura tiba tiba berlari kearah polisi polisi tersebut.

Pak,tolong masih ada seorang anak kecil yang terjebak dalam kobaran api itu. Ujar salah 1 masyarakat tersebut.

Ap-apa?kami tidak mungkin bisa menyelamatinya,lihat kobaran api itu sangat besar,bisa-bisa belum sampai ketempat anak itu kami sudah mati terpanggang,.ujar salah 1 polisi tersebut.

La-lalu bagaimana nasib anak itu?

Kita tunggu petugas pemadam kebakaran.

...

To-tolooong aku! Tolong...ujar anak kecil itu dari dalam mobil.

Si-siapa saja tolong aku...hiks...hiks...ujar anak itu sekali lagi sambil menangis. I-ibu bangun,bangun kumohon...ujar anak itu menangis.

Kelihatannya ibu dari anak itu pingsan.

...

Shikamaru,kita harus menolongnya!ujar sakura

Apa kau mau cari mati ha?!

Aku tidak peduli,apa kau tidak dengar suara rintihan anak itu!

Tiba tiba sakura langsung lari menuju kobaran api tersebut,tapi sebelum dia sampai dia dikejutkan oleh salah seorang pemuda yang tiba tiba masuk kedalam kobaran api tersebut.

Heiii...!apa yang kau lakukan! Ujar sakura pada pemuda itu.

Pastinya menolong anak itu! Ujar pria itu ,menatap sakura.

Sakura yang melihat itu langsung bengong,bukan bengong karena betapa tampannya pemuda itu,melainkan topeng yang dipakai pemuda itu yaitu 1 kantong kresek yang dilubangi dibagian matanya sehingga berbentuk topeng yang sering dibuat oleh anak anak .

...

Pemuda itu terus berjalan dikobaran api,tapi seperti kita lihat meskipun badannya terbakar oleh api,dia sama sekali tidak kesakitan dia terus berjalan menuju mobil mobil tadi.

Someone pov

Apa yang terjadi pada polisi polisi pengecut itu,apa mereka tidak mau menolong anak itu?apa mereka sudah tidak ada rasa kemanusiaan lagi?! Ujar ku dalam hati.

Aku yang melihat hal ini pun,langsung hati aku berkata 'maafkan aku ayah,aku harus membongkar diriku yang sebenarnya' akupun langsung berlari menuju kobaran kobaran api tersebut tapi sebelum itu aku harus mencari kain atau apapun itu untuk menutup wajahku,dan ya aku hanya mendapat plastic kresek dan akhirnya dengan terpaksa langsung aku kenakan.

Sebelum aku sampai dikobaran api tersebut aku melihat seorang perempuan berambut pink sedang berlari menuju kobaran api tersebut,'apa kah dia ingin menolong juga'ujarku dalam hati.

Tetapi itu tidak kupedulikan aku langsung berlari dan mendengar ucapan gadis itu" Heiii...!apa yang kau lakukan!"ujar gadis itu padaku.

Aku yang mendengar itu hanya berkata" Pastinya menolong anak itu!"ujarku.

Some one pov end

.

.

.

.

Dimana kau nak,ujarku aku terus mencari direruntuhan mobil mobil yang mengalami tabrakant tadi.

"heii..ada orang?"ucapku keras kurang keras.

Ad-ada aku disini nee-san ujar anak itu padaku

Ha,itu dia,akupun langsung berlari dan melihat kondisinya,"dia masih bisa bertahan,padahal kondisinya sudah begini parahnyaa

"tunggu apa itu disebelah anak itu?sepertinya wanita apa dia pingsan?

.

.

.

.

siapa namamu?ucapku pada anak itu dari luar mobil,agar dia tidak takut padaku

na-namaku obito,u-uchiha obito.

Lalu itu siapa? Ucapku sambil menunjuk wanita yang pingsan itu.

dia kaa-sanku .

Baiklah kalau begitu obito,kau harus perpegangan pada mobil itu,aku akan mengangkat mobil ini,soalnya jika kalian kukeluarkan aku yakin kalian akan melepuh.

'Ap-apa mengangkat mobil ini?'

Ujar anak itu dalam meskipun begitu dia mencoba percaya pada pemuda itu" ba-baiklah aku percaya pada nee-san.

Tiba tiba pemuda itu langsung mengangkat mobil itu dengan kedua tangannya,dan berjalan melewati kobaran api yang sangat jika kau manusia biasa kau pasti sudah melepuh atau lebih parahnya mati dengan keadaan melepuh dengan tingkat yang paling parah.

...

"bagaimana ini polisi!kenapa kalian tidak menolong anak dan istriku! Ujar seorang pria berambut emo pada salah 1 personil polisi tersebut.

"ka-kami tidak bisa uchiha-san,tempat itu terlalu panas.

"bangsat polisi macam apa kau!ujar pria itu a.k.a sasuke sambil melayangkan 1 pukulan kepada polisi itu *buak..*sasuke yang dingin bisa berubah sikapnya jika itu menyangkut istri dan anaknya.

...

Ap-apa itu?ujar salah 1 polisi yang melihat kearah kobaran api tersebut.

"ap-apa itu?ujar sasuke tidak percaya atas apa yang dilihatnya .

Seorang pemuda berperawakan tinggi sedang mengangkat salah 1 mobil keluarga bermerk "kijang i*o*a."di ke 2 tangannya dan jangan lupa topeng anbunya*eh,maaf maksudnya plastic kresek berwarna hitam yang membungkus kepalanya*.

Sakura pov

Ap-apa dia manusia?ujar ku terkejut yang melihat hal itu.

Bagaimanapun jika kau melihat seorang pemuda mengangkat mobil yang beratnya bisa 20 kali berat badanmu pasti kau akan kaget,seperti yang aku alami ini.

Sakura pov end

Pemuda tersebut berjalan dengan santainya sambil mengangkat mobil yang ditolongnya tadi dari kobaran api,lalu dengan santainya pula dia menaruh mobil itu didepan para polisi dan sasuke,ya meskipun baju nya sudah terbakar tapi dia tetap santai.

"si-siapa kau ujar sasuke pada pemuda yang telah menolong anak dan istrinya itu.

Pemuda itu hanya diam,dan membuka pintu mobil yang sudah lepas karena tarikan pemuda itu yang begitu kuat.

Aku bukan siapa siapa ujar pemuda tersebut sok dingin. Oh ayohlah dengan sikap mu yang dingin itu mungkin kau berpikir kau akan coba lihat topengmu itu,plastic kresek?

Tiba tiba keluar lah sesosok anak kecil dari dalam mobil tersebut.

Ohokk..ohokk..anak itu tampaknya sedang mencoba menghirup nafas dalam dalam."ayah?"ujar anak itu pada sasuke.

Obito-chan!ujar sasuke berlari menuju obito."hei,cepat panggil dokter untuk anak ku!ujar sasuke pada polisi itu.

baiklah uchiha-san.

Ap-apa kau melihat istriku?ujar sasuke pada pria itu.

Maksudmu wanita ini?ujar pria tersebut sambil menggendong seorang wanita.

iya dia istriku ujar sasuke.

Baiklah,wanita ini akan aku turunkan disisni.

Terimakasih banyak tuan telah menyelamatkan anak dan istriku,aku tidak tauh bagaimana cara menjalani hidupku tanpa sasuke menahan tangisnya,ya jika sudah menyangkut isitri dan anaknya,sikapnya yang bermula dari dingin akan hilang sekejap.

Bisakah saya membalas,perbuatan tuan? Meskipun saya tau itu tidak mungkin .ujar sasuke mencoba membalas kebaikan pemuda yang berada didepannya.

Tidak usah,aku iklash kok ujar pemuda itu tersenyum dibalik topeng atau lebih tepatnya palistik keresek itu,pemuda itu langsung berlari,tapi dia berhenti "eh tapi apa aku boleh minta ramen?ujar pemuda itu.

"eh?ia ia akan aku berikan ramen sepuasmu ujar sasuke tersenyum.

Baiklah,akan aku tagih itu.

Hei..

Apa?

Ngomong ngomong topeng mu bagus sasuke pada pemuda itu.

Ha?pemuda itu langsung meraba wajahnya " !"pemuda itu langsung berlari karena malu.

Hahahaha...ujar semua orang yang mendengar ucapan sasuke tadi pada pemuda itu.

'tapi dia siapa ia?' ujar seluruh masyarakat dalam hati mereka masing masing.

...

Apa kau sudak merekam kejadian tadi,shikamaru?

Kejadian apa?

Dasar baka,kejadian ketika pria misterius itu mengangkat mobil,apa sudah kau rekam?

Tenang saja sakura,sudah aku rekam semuanya.

Ha baiklah..karena semua sudah aman,sebaiknya aku pulang.

"jaa shikamaru" ujar sakura melambaikan tangannya pada pada shikamaru.

..

.

..

.

..

.

..

Terus berlari aku terus berlari dari kerumunan orang itu,siapa sangka kejadian hari ini akan begitu merepotkan.

...

.

.

.

.

Sakura yang terus mengendarai mobilnya tanpa konsentrasi penuh,karena terus memikirkan pemuda tadi tidak melihat kearah jalanan,sehingga dia tidaka tauh bhawa ada orang yang menyebrang jalan.

Ha!ucap sakura kaget melihat ada orang tiba tiba menyebrang jalan,sakura yang panic langsung menginjak pedal rem sekuat tenaga tapi karena terlalu kencang tabrakan pun tidak dapat dihindarkan.

Ciiit...ciit...bunyi rem sakura.

bruak..bruak...aduh!

Ba-bagaimana ini ujar sakura panik,sakura pun langsung keluar dan melihat orang yang ditabraknya sedang jatuh nyungsep kebawah tanah dengan bokong keatas.

Aduh!siapa ini yang menabraku ujar pria tersebut.

Hei..hei..ujar sakura kepada pemuda itu,

Mendengar suara panggilan yang ditujukan oleh sakura ke pemuda itu. Pemuda itu pun langsung bangun dari tempat nyungsepnya.

Dan Tampak seorang pemuda yang hanya mengenakan celana jeans yang tampak sudah sedikit terbakar dibawah celananya dan dia tidak menggunakan baju dan jangan lupa mata biru dan rambut blondenya yang berbentuk seperti durian itu.

Kau tidak apa-apa?ujar sakura

Aku tidak apa-apa.

Apa ada yang luka?ujar sakura sekali lagi,ya sebagai sang penabrak dia harus tanggung jawabkan?

Sudah kubilangkan aku itu tidak apa apa.

Serius?kau tidak apa apa,padahal sepertinya tadi aku menabarakmu cukup kuat,buktinya bemper mobil ku penyok.

sudahlahhh..aku tidak apa apa ujar pria itu setengah berteriak.

*bleetak..*

Aduh,kenapa kau memukulku wanita aneh?

Karena kau seenaknya berteriak di wajahku pria sakura.

Sakura pov

'lihat itu tampilannya seperti habis terkena kebakaran,dengan badannya yang hitam ntah karena apa dan dia memegang plastic kresek berwarna hitam...eh?tunggu ,,dandanan habis kebakaran,memegang plastic kresek warna hitam,sepertinya aku tau dia siapa' ujar sakura dalam hati.

Sakura pov end

"hei!k-kau sang penyelamat tadi kan?ujar sakura sambil memasang muka horror andalannya.

'oh now,kenapa bisa ketahuan'ujar pria itu dalam hati.

"penyelamat apa?aku tidak tauh sama sekali.

"oh ayolah,kau tidak mungkin bisa berbohong saja ciri cirimu itu kau sangat mirip dengan penyelamat tadi. Ujar sakura mengintrogasi layaknya polisi,kalau kau tidak mau mengaku aku akan berteriak bahwa kau adalah seorang perampok yang ingin merampokku.

Ah baiklah..

Tiba tiba pria itu menarik sakura dan langsung membawa sakura kedalam mobil sakura.

Hei-hei apa yang mau kau lakukan padaku?ujar sakura berontak.

Sudahlah diam saja.

Ha,baiklah ujar sakura .

*di dalam mobil*

(skip time pria itu menjelaskan bahwa memang dialah yang telah menyelamati orang yang didalam mobil dan mengangkat mobil tadi)

Baiklah,kau harus janji tidak menyeritakan semua ini pada orang lain. Ujar pria tersebut.

Baiklah aku janji,siapa namamu?ujar sakura"kalau aku haruno sakura,kau bisa memanggil aku sakura".

Namaku

.

.

.

.

.

Namikaze naruto,

tapi sakura bolehkah aku kerumahmu?

Eh?mau apa kau kerumahku?

Aku tidak punya tempat tinggal,aku baru saja pergi dari desa untuk mencari pekerjaan ujar naruto memelas.

Ha,baiklah-baiklah tapi aku punya 1 persyaratan.

Apa itu?

Kau harus menceritakan semua tentang dirimu,kepadaku. Apa kau setuju?

Ia baiklah aku setuju,ujar naruto terpaksa.

Eh,tapi ada 1 hal yang ingin kutanyakan

Apa itu?

Kenapa kau memilih topeng seperti itu?ujar sakura menunjuk plastic kresek yang dipegang oleh naruto.

'Ah,aku sudah tau tentang ini pasti akan banyak yang bertanya tentang ini ujar naruto sambil melihat plastic kresek itu.'

"aku mengenakan ini,karena tidak ada benda yang bisa menutup wajahku selain ini ujar naruto pada sakura sambil menunjukan plastic kreseknya.

Oh...haahahhahaahha...kau sangat bodoh,kau kan bisa menutup kepalamu dengan bajumu.

Ha?kenapa itu tidak terpikir oleh ku ujar naruto.

Soalnya kau baka.

Kau yang baka wanita aneh.

Kau yang baka pria aneh.

Baiklah ini dia fanfic baru saya,tolong review nya ya babai,,,...sambil cium cium tangan.

Oh ia hampir lupa,fanfic ini bersumber dari sebua film ya itu film holywood yang lagi terkenal itu nggk semua dari film itu.

Jadi saya mau bilang film apakah itu?

Ayo ditebak...

**TBC**


End file.
